


A Garden of You

by chinapalette



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff, M/M, florist junhui wearing a white crisp shirt is the death of me, i tried to write this as soft as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinapalette/pseuds/chinapalette
Summary: Minghao always drops by the flower shop every morning before going to work to buy a bouquet of flower just to see the cute florist Wen Junhui.





	A Garden of You

**Author's Note:**

> based on the au that i tweeted on my twitter acc: https://twitter.com/junhuirella/status/996059221115334656

For most people, breakfast is the most important meal of the day but to Minghao his mornings wouldn’t be complete without dropping by Pétale, a flower shop that is not only a home to the most beautiful flowers but also to the cute florist he has been having a crush on for a while now. The florist from Pétale is the cutest guy Minghao ever saw. The florist, Junhui, was a little taller than he is with a sharp nose and cat-like eyes if you stare at them long enough. Every day around 8:30 in the morning, the sound of the shopkeeper’s bell would be heard signaling the entrance of Xu Minghao in the store and Junhui would greet him bearing the brightest smile that sends warmth to Minghao’s heart.

The first time Minghao ever stepped foot on the flower shop was the day of his mom’s birthday, his parents were flying to Korea so they could all celebrate together this year. It was a Saturday and due to his workload from the previous days he was not able to buy a present for his mom, he was thinking of a good birthday gift when he passed by the flower shop. I didn’t know there was a flower shop here Minghao thought even though he passes by the same flower shop whenever he goes to work. He decided he would just give his mom a bouquet of flowers and just let her choose something that she wants later as a proper gift.

“Good morning, sir! How can I help you?”

Minghao was greeted cheerfully by a guy wearing a white crisp shirt over his grey apron. Minghao was taken aback by the beautiful person in front of him. He only got back to his senses when Junhui spoke again. “Sir? We have a wide variety of flowers for you.” Junhui smiled back at him again. Minghao is about to be melted by the charms of the pretty guy in front of him. “Uhm… Could I please have a bouquet of white Carnation please?” he finally said.

“Sure sir! We have them right here. You can watch me arrange them there at the table or you can just wait here, read some magazines or drink some tea while waiting. Do you want some tea? My boss can serve it to you. We have green tea, oolong tea, and white tea. The tea would be free of course, it’s part of our service.” Minghao was in awe at how talkative the florist is.

“I’ll have the white tea please, thank you.”

“White tea it is, sir!”

“Wonwoo, our customer here requests for a white tea please serve him while I arrange his flowers!” Junhui called out to his boss.

After a while, a guy, which Minghao was assuming is Wonwoo came out to bring him his white tea. “Here’s your tea, sir. And sorry about that guy over there, he’s being too giddy because it’s his first day at work and you’re his first customer. But don’t worry he does the best flower bouquets.”

Minghao nodded and then looked at the direction of the florist who was happily doing his job. Most of the time Minghao gets easily annoyed by someone who talks a lot and someone who acts but Junhui is something else. He looks so pure and innocent and his talkativeness makes him a lot cuter.

Without taking too long, Junhui finished the bouquet and handed it to Minghao.

“What’s the occasion today, sir? Who is the lucky person to receive this bouquet from you?”

“My mom. It’s her birthday. She loves the carnations, especially the white ones.”

“Ohh. I love carnations too! The light red carnations symbolize admiration. The dark ones symbolize deep love. These white ones symbolize pure love. The striped ones, though they are pretty, they represent rejection or refusing.” Once again, Minghao was amazed by how Junhui never stops talking.

“Ohh…kay thank you for telling me that! But I gotta go now before I run late.” Minghao said with an apologetic smile. Junhui laughed awkwardly, a little bit shy for blabbering too much in front of his first customer.

Minghao paid for the bouquet at the cashier where Wonwoo is stationed, he would admit that Wonwoo is gorgeous too. “Thank you, sir! Pétale will always be happy to serve you.” Wonwoo said.

“Hey.” Minghao called out to Junhui.

“Thank you for this. It’s really pretty.” Minghao smiled shyly and rushed to the door before the florist can talk non-stop again.

Minghao didn’t think that it would affect him so much because he thought the florist from Pétale was just like any other cute guy he met. But Junhui’s beauty was too enchanting that he finds himself coming back to the flower shop, and the day after that, and the next day, and the next… until it became a routine. One month of going to the flower shop without a miss, he lost count of how many bouquets he bought that he didn't even need but it was all worth it because watching Junhui arrange flowers is his favorite part of the day.

“Mingyu, I think I’m gonna go crazy. Whenever I see him smiling, my heart bursts with feelings. I don’t even know what to do anymore.” Minghao whined.

“Stop going to the flower shop then! Problem solved! You don’t even need those flowers anyway; you’re just wasting your money.”

“But I can’t it’s like he’s more important than breakfast to me now. The sun had rose long before I go there but whenever I come in and he greets me good morning with his bright smile, that is the real sunshine for me.”

“You’re in love.” Mingyu said. Minghao knows he is; he is just too scared to admit it to himself.

Minghao’s day off finally came which he is the most excited about because most of the days of the week he has to rush out of the flower shop so he can go to work on time but on Saturdays he can take all the time he wants and chat with Junhui while he makes him his flowers.

“This pink flower you picked are Peonies, symbolizing romance and prosperity. This one's a Baby's Breath which means everlasting love. Where do you need these flowers? Are you giving them to someone?” Junhui asked curiously while arranging the flowers Minghao had picked.

“Uhm… Well I just- I like to keep flowers in my office table… and in my apartment.” Minghao explained, stumbling over his words.

“I see. It’s good that we have a regular customer like you, I get to talk at least to one person other than Wonwoo. Most of the time we only get 2 or 3 customers a day.” Junhui said with a frown on his face.

_2 or 3 customers per day?! With a cute florist like you and your amazing talent in flower arrangement and not to mention the handsome shop owner Wonwoo, they should be gaining more customers._ MInghao said to his mind.

“You gotta be kidding, that’s really boring.” Minghao said successfully stopping himself from saying something stupid.

“Yeah. But Wonwoo bought a little kitten last week, we named it Bambi. he brings Bambi over at lunch and leaves her here so that I have some company.”

_THAT IS THE CUTEST THING EVER!!_ Minghao almost shouted.

“Do you want to stay and see Bambi?” Junhui asked, finishing the bouquet by tying a white ribbon just around wrapper.

“I would love to!” Minghao was too excited that his voice came out high pitched and squeaky than his usual tone. He wouldn’t want anything than to spend time with Junhui, even though the latter’s agenda was just to introduce him to a cat.

Comparing to their first meeting, they were a little closer now. Whenever Minghao goes to the flower shop they would naturally fall into a conversation and learn something about each other. To Minghao it was a surprise at how Junhui is comfortable on telling him things about himself; like how he got into floral design and how he likes eating jellies so much.

Junhui prepared coffee for both of them. The wait was awkward most of the time they would start a conversation. They were just finishing their coffee when Wonwoo walked in carrying a small cage with a cat in it.

“Oh… didn’t expect to see you here around this time.” Wonwoo said to Minghao.

“He uhm… asked me if I wanted to see the cat.” Minghao said smiling awkwardly.

“I wanted him to stay over because it’s too boring here, Wonwoo!” Junhui said while releasing Bambi from its cage.

Minghao ended up having lunch with Wonwoo and Junhui and staying until noon. He didn’t really want to leave because he was enjoying the sight of Junhui playing with a kitten but he had to do his laundry. Days go by and it’s always been the same routine, on Saturdays he would stay at the flower shop the whole day chatting with Junhui, during lunch time they would eat together with Wonwoo and for the rest of the day, they would play with Bambi or Junhui would recite what each flowers in the shop symbolizes. Whenever customers come by, Minghao would watch Junhui arrange the flowers.

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Junhui asked Minghao one Saturday night as they were closing the store. It was past dinner time, unlike Pétale’s usual closing time. There was surprisingly a decent amount of customers that came by the store that day.

Minghao was hesitant at first but he agreed because who knows when is the next time Junhui will ask to walk him home again. They were walking silently, Junhui carrying the cage where Bambi is and Minghao to his other side. They were walking really close to each other that sometimes their hands would brush.

Junhui peeked a glance at Minghao and Minghao noticed.

“What?”

"Thank you. I mean not only for today but for always helping me out when you're free. And thank you for always buying at the store. It really means a lot to me and Wonwoo."

"It's nothing, really. I don't have anything to do on Saturdays anyways so I'm glad that I could help and you make the best flower arrangement it's unfair that Pétale doesn't get enough customers."

"Thanks." Junhui said smiling shyly at Minghao for the compliment.

After walking a few more blocks, they arrived in front of Minghao's apartment. It wasn't too far from the flower shop and it was just a block away from Wonwoo's house where Junhui would return Bambi.

"I wish we did this a lot more before." Junhui said.

"Did what?" Minghao asked.

"Me walking you home. Walking in the quiet streets with you."

When Minghao heard that he was too flustered and shy and he swears he can feel his heart beat in his ears and he feels like he's gonna be deaf. It was too much to handle.

"Well... y-you can walk me home again on Saturday." Minghao said meeting Junhui's eyes which now have a hint of sadness in them.

"I don't know Minghao. Pétale is going to close." He heard Junhui's voice cracking.

"We're not earning anything from it, Wonwoo actually wanted to close since weeks ago but I told him we should give it a try and wait some more but I guess it's really time that we close, it's not my store in the first place." Junhui explained.

Minghao stood there silently. For a short span of time the flower shop felt like home to him, he found his happiness there and he couldn't even imagine where he would be during his day off if not at Pétale. And how about Junhui? Is this the end of all his fantasies?

"You're my favorite customer Minghao, and you're more than just a customer to me now. I hope you have figured that out already. If the flower shop closes, when do I get to see you again? I don't- I don't want to lose you." Junhui said holding on to Minghao's sweater paws while holding back his tears.

Minghao was feeling too much emotion at one time. He figured days ago that maybe Junhui had a crush on him too, he noticed it by the way the florist looks at him, the way he talks and clings to him. The things he never did to Wonwoo even though they were much closer.

"Hey, don't cry." Minghao said wiping Junhui's tears. "I'm sad that Pétale will be closing but let's not leave everything there. Let's try to work this out. Because I like you too, more than you could imagine. You are beautiful than the flowers to me." Minghao continued, deciding that he would admit everything to Junhui.

"You like me too?" Junhui asked in between sobs.

"I do, you fool! The first time I walked in the store, your charms totally blew me away. That's what's keeping me from coming back to Pétale, it's you. The prettiest flower in the store that everyone failed to notice." Minghao said brushing Junhui's fringe away from his eyes. Junhui cried because he had never in his life heard someone talk about him like that.

"Stop crying now, you're such a baby." Minghao said laughing, wiping Junhui's tears again. Junhui took a small bouquet of buckwheat flower he was hiding in his coat and handed it to Minghao.

"I've been meaning to give this to you but I didn't really have the chance."

"Finally! A bouquet that you gave and one that I didn't buy." both of them laughed.

"You know, even if Pétale closes, my heart would still come looking for you because I don't think I could ever start my day without you anymore." Minghao said and then leaning on to Junhui and giving him a kiss. Both of them were flushed when Minghao pulled away.

"So, tell me, what does this flower symbolize?" Minghao asked.

"Lover." Junhui answered and then took Minghao's face for another kiss.


End file.
